Oh God
by QueenOfCrazy
Summary: Clary Fray is a normal college freshmen. When she can't remember what happened last night she discovers the biggest mistake of her life, followed by vodka shots and love


**Clary Fray is a college freshman. Completely normal. After a night she can't remember she discovers the worst mistake of her life. Truth shots and love follow.**

**Disclaimer: I am not the fab Cassandra Clare. *Checks in mirror* Nope definitely not Cassie. I love her work. I don't own the characters or the settings. The plot is mine mine mine! Props to Cassie!**

**CPOV**

I opened my eyes and the first thing I felt was the elephant sized hangover from last night.

Last night had been my best friend and roommate's birthday.

Izzy insisted that we all go. Me, her brother Alec and his boyfriend Magnus and her adopted brother, Jace Wayland.

I hate his guts. Can't stand him. At any and every chance I argue with him. Last night was no exception. I got pissed went to the nearest bar and drank bourbon shots until I didn't remember anything about me and about why I was there.

The second thing I noticed was that I was buck naked, wrapped in a sheet. But at least I was in my own bed.

The third and most horrifying thing was that there was someone's arms wrapped around my waist.

Oh god. What had I done last night?

Or more importantly, who?

I turned my head and lying next to me was a blonde boy. There was something unmistakably familiar about him. His face was covered in a shroud of blonde hair.

Izzy wasn't home yet, thank god.

Izzy would be proud, Apparently I wasn't a virgin anymore.

It was our first year of college. Izzy was excited, I was nervous and now terrified at finding out what I had done.

Something in the pit of my stomach told me that I should pull on my clothes and leave the room and only return when this guy was gone.

He yawned and looked at me.

"Fray?"

"Wayland!" I screamed.

We looked each other in the eyes and in unison said:

".God."

I screamed and wrapped the sheet around me.

One thing and only one agreed to pass through my lips.

"Fuck."

"You can say that again." He muttered.

"Don't talk to me. I think I'm going to be sick." I put my hand to my mouth and swallowed back vomit.

Wayland stayed silent after that. I replayed the events of last night trying to figure out how this had happened. I really didn't care. I just wanted him gone.

I grabbed my phone, which was on the table by my bed and dialled Izzy's number.

"Hey, Iz, where are you?"

"I'm with Merlion, why?"

"No reason. I woke up and you weren't here. I was just worried."

"Okay, listen, I'm spending the day with Merlion so you know where the hangover cures are. Bye!" She hung up.

Wayland opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm fairly certain I told you not to talk." I buried my face in my hands and shook my head. What had I done?

I stood up, with the sheet wrapped around me and walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind me.

I ran a freezing cold shower and hoped that the cold water would wake me up from this nightmare. It didn't.

Someone banged on the door. "Fray! Open the door!"

"No! If there's one thing I learned from your sister it's that guys go away if you leave them alone for long enough. Please just go!"

"Fray!"

I dried myself and wrapped myself up in the sheet. Begging for this nightmare to end. He was still there except now he had jeans on.

I walked up to him and put one finger on his chin forcing his head up. "I don't know what happened last night and I don't care. Say anything about this to anyone and you'll regret being born." I pulled my hand away and searched for my pants. I pulled them on under the sheet then ditched it while I pulled a tank on over my head. The door opened and then closed. I turned and tried to sift through the wreckage of my life.

**JPOV**

What the hell had just happened? I had no idea.

I was out celebrating Izzy's birthday and then….nothing.

I didn't remember anything except that I had apparently slept with my sister's best friend and my worst enemy. Oh god. Not only was this the single worst mistake of my life but if Izzy found out she would kill me. Literally. She would kill me. I was a dead man walking and yet I still found myself grinning.

**CPOV**

I paced around the room muttering the same thing over and over.

"Ohmygod. Ohmygod. Ohmygod." I needed to talk to Izzy but if she found out I would never live it down. No one could know. I had to tell Izzy. But I couldn't.

She would notice if I was hiding something and she always knew how to get it out of me.

Our tradition when one of us does something so stupid that they won't say it out loud we grab shot glasses and vodka and drink until we talk. She would do it. I couldn't turn down the truth shot. I never had and I never will.

Oh god.

**JPOV**

I slipped into the room I shared with Alec, he was sitting on his bed reading.

"There you are. You didn't come back last night. Actually you kinda disappeared after about ten." He shrugged and went back to his book.

I sat down on my bed and tried to remember what had happened last night. I got nothing.

"Okay, that's it. Truth shots now!" Alec jumped off his bed and pulled the shot glasses and the vodka.

"Oh god."

**CPOV**

Izzy opened the door and slammed it shut. She took one look at me and grabbed the shot glasses.

"Damn, we're out of vodka. Don't move." Izzy grabbed her phone and called her brother. "Hey, Alec, it's me. Listen, I need vodka. Yeah for truth shots, how did you know?" She paused. "Jace is acting weird? Hold on a second." Izzy walked out into the hallway and closed the door behind her.

Oh God.

**IPOV**

"What do you mean, he's acting weird?"

"He's been acting shifty since he got back." Alec said.

"Got back?"

"He's been back about an hour, I thought you were with Merlion?"

"Don't change the subject. They're hiding something. We need to find out what. Bring Jace and the Vodka to my room. See you soon." I hung up and turned to the door.

**JPOV**

"Jace, man, I'm giving you one chance to tell me what happened or I will bring out the truth shots." Alec said to me.

I shook my head. "No."

"You're call dude." He grabbed my arm and the vodka and marched me out of the room.

**CPOV**

"Clary, I'm your best friend." Izzy grabbed my shoulders. "There is nothing you can't tell me."

"Izzy, I love you like a sister but this is the one thing I will never tell anyone."

Someone knocked on the door and Izzy opened it. Alec threw Jace onto the ground and they both sat down and handed us each a glass. Alec poured the vodka into all of our glasses. We clinked our glasses and took the shot.

"Feel like talking?" Izzy asked me.

I shook my head and held out my glass.

I was hoping that we would all get so wasted before I said anything so that they wouldn't remember.

Shot two.

Shot three.

Shot four.

Ten shots later neither of us gave.

**JPOV**

I think it was the fourteenth shot. I'm not sure. Fray hadn't broken yet and I was too damn scared to say anything.

We clinked for the fifteenth time and drunk the vodka. It was starting to taste like rocket fuel.

Sixteen.

**CPOV**

We were up to twenty shots.

"Uh oh. We're running low of vodka." Izzy said in a slur.

"I have been saving this for a special occasion." I opened my wardrobe and under my favourite sweater was a bottle of vodka.

I handed it to Izzy and she poured the shot, spilling a little.

"Still don't feel like talking?" She asked me.

"Nope." I shook my head very fast, enough to make me dizzy.

She turned to Alec. "I don't think their gonna give."

"Neither do I, but look at that bottle. We can't just leave it there all…full." He poured another shot and clinked.

An hour later they gave up. Sweet success. We all passed out on the floor.

**JPOV**

Again, I woke up with a killer headache. We were all lying on the floor.

"My head." Fray groaned.

"Join the club. Where are your hangover cures and aspirin?"

"That cupboard." She pointed to a small wooden cupboard.

I opened it and swallowed two pills. I offered her a couple. She snatched them and swallowed.

"You know I really don't like you." She said in a slur.

"Words can hurt like a fist." I said.

"I am so wasted." She muttered.

"I know. Do these pills actually work?"

"Fifteen minutes. They take fifteen minutes. My head hurts so much." She leaned her head on my shoulder. "I can't believed we survived all those shots."

Then the last thing I ever expected to happed, she leaned in and kissed me.

**CPOV**

I don't know why I was doing what I was doing. I ran my hands through his hair and wound my fingers through his hair. I couldn't believe what I was doing. I pulled away and looked him in the eyes.

"I am completely wasted, so when I'm sober you can't hold this against me."

"I won't hold anything against you." This time he kissed me.

Izzy stirred next to me. I pulled away from him.

"No one can know about this. About what happened last night or about what just happened." I stroked his hair one last time before trying to wake Izzy.

She opened her eyes.

"Wake up, Izzy. We fell asleep drinking." I shook her.

She stood up and collapsed on her bed.

"Please wake up your brother." I said to the blonde boy sitting next to me.

He shook Alec. "Alec, get up!" He yelled.

"I'm going to bed." Alec trudged out of the room, Jace following him.

"See ya, Wayland." I closed the door and fell onto my bed.

**JPOV**

It had been a weird few days. I'm pretty sure I'm having an affair with my sister's best friend but with Fray it was hard to tell.

I threw myself onto my bed and tried to fight off the mother of all hangovers.

**CPOV**

I think that I am insane. Completely insane. I slept and when I woke I ate and drunk as many hangover cures as was possible and went back to sleep. I had decided something very important that I would do as soon as I was sober. Which would be in a few hours after much sleep and aspirin.

**JPOV**

Alec left to go see his boyfriend. Magnus was good with the whole herbal thing. Said he had a hangover cure. Alec wouldn't be back.

Someone knocked on my door.

I swung it open to see a petite redhead standing in my doorway.

**CPOV**

"Are you drunk?" He asked.

"No."

"Sober?"

"Yes. I came to ask you something."

"Are you sure you're sober? Usually you don't talk to me unless you are very wasted." He stated.

"I need to know how you feel about me." I stepped toward him. "Say the right thing and you will be insanely happy, say the wrong thing and I'll never talk to you again. Which might be a good thing depending on your answer. So please answer the question."

"Would you believe me if I said I didn't hate you? That I might even extend that I love you in some strange way."

"Right answer." I kissed him and knotted my fingers in his hair.

"You sure your not drunk?" He said in-between kisses.

"I'm sure." I smiled and kept kissing. I pushed him into his room and onto his bed. I stroked his hair. "I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
